Dreams
by Kittycat96
Summary: Sakura drinks a potion that makes her sleep maybe in her eternal slumber! This is a test of how strong her heart truly is. Will she do it? Or will she sleep forever?Plz read and no flames plz! Thanks.


**DREAMS**

CHAPTER 1 

Sakura blinked. She looked around and found herself in… Her home…. She sat there in awe.

_I don't remember coming here._ Sakura thought.

She looked around for Sasuke. Or Naruto. Or anyone she knew! She ran and ran, franticly or like a maniac. There on a big rock… Was Sasuke? No! This couldn't be true! Sasuke.. Had been assassinated!

"Oh god." Sakura said as tears began flowing out of her eyes.

"No… This can't be true… NO!" She screamed.

"Sakura?" A familiar voice asked.

Hmm? I know this voice… 

"Sakura?" It said again and again.

The annoying voice… Is……… 

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed and sat up on a bed.

"Good morning." Said Kakashi leaning on a wall.

"Where… Where am I?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura said in a worried voice.

"I'm right here." Said a voice… Sasuke's voice…

Sakura looked down and there she saw two eyes looking straight at her. She blushed as her face turned red.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"I don't know." He said.

"But it looks to me like we'll be fine." He said.

"I sure hope so." Sakura said.

Days went by so quickly that Sakura didn't even notice it. But one day, something happened.

_Ding-dong._

_Huh?_ Sakura thought.

"There shouldn't be anyone here. I checked." Kakashi said.

"You mean… You…" Sakura stammered.

He walked to the front door and opened it. A lady with yellow hair and blue eyes stood there. She took one glance at Sakura and walked straight toward her. Sakura didn't know her.

_Eep! _Sakura thought.

"Come with me." She ordered. She sounded very strict.

_It's best not to argue._ Sakura thought. She obediently followed her out the door. She led her out to the forest. Her sandals made a crunching sound whenever she walked on the leaves. The wind blew like it was trying to say something to her. Like… Not to trust this person whoever she was. The lady stopped at a tall oak tree, took out a Kunai.

_She must be a ninja too! _Sakura thought.

She closed her eyes and focused on the tree. Then she held up her hand with the Kunai (right hand) and slashed it in front of her. She chopped it into many pieces. With one strike!

"Sit here." She commanded. Sakura immediately sat on the stump on the cut down tree. The lady took out a cup with a cover filled with some weird liquid.

"Drink this." She ordered.

Sakura took the cup from her and opened the lid.

**MEANWHILE………………………………………………………………………….**

"Sensei? Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"She went out with a lady. She had a cup filled with some weird liquid."

"No way!"

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"I want to go out with Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed.

_Naruto never changes._ Sasuke said with a smirk hiding behind a wall close to Kakashi and Naruto.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto said.

Naruto ran to the forest. If he was right… Sakura was in danger! The only one that would want Sakura is… Ino! Uh oh. This was big trouble. Naruto hopped up a tree and jumped on to a thick tree branch. He jumped from branch to branch hoping that Sakura would be all right.

"Drink!" The lady ordered.

"Okay." Sakura said.

"Sakura! Don't drink it!" Naruto shouted.

But it was too late. She already took a sip. Sakura's eyelids began to close. Her eyes felt like closing and sleeping for eternity. Sakura did it. She couldn't help it. She closed her eyes. She tilted sideways and was about to fall on the floor. The character snickered.

"Ino! What did you do to her?" Naruto demanded.

"So you know. You're not as slow as you look Naruto." Ino replied jumping on to a tree branch and jumping away. North. Naruto caught Sakura just as she fell down.

"Sakura! Answer me! Sakura!" Naruto shouted. Tears welled up in his eyes and fell on Sakura. But still. She didn't open her eyes.

CHAPTER 2 

"Sensei! What happened to her?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked at her and his eyes suddenly had a state of shock.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura is going to sleep… Forever…"

"Won't she wake up?" Naruto asked.

"Let me explain." Kakashi said, sitting down on a wooden chair.

"If Sakura remains in this state…. She'll be lost in her dream… Forever. Her survival depends on how strong her heart truly is."

"Her heart?" Naruto said.

"Yes. This is like a test. No one can help her. No words can reach her. If she fails… She'll be lost forever. This is a test she must do on her own. It's win or die." Kakashi said.

"No… This can't be true! It can't be!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke had heard the whole thing. He blinked. Would Sakura be able to overcome this?


End file.
